


Nuestro Mundo

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si pudieses elegir no ser mestizo… ¿Qué harías?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro Mundo

** Nuestro mundo **

 

— Si pudieses elegir no ser mestizo… ¿Qué harías? ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!

 

Estaban en una pelea, ¿verdad? Sí, estaban en una pelea la vez que Nico te preguntó eso. ¿O era un entrenamiento? No, definitivamente era una pelea durante una misión. Contra una hidra o algún bichejo por el estilo.

 

¿O sería el minotauro de vuelta? No, definitivamente era la hidra. Aunque eso no es muy relevante para el caso.

 

Habían ido Nico, Chris Rodríguez y tú. El líder de la misión era Chris, pero en ese momento él estaba buscando algo con qué prender fuego para quemar las cabezas que cortaran del animal. ¿Monstruo? Animal. Eso.

 

Así que cuando Nico te hizo esa pregunta, te agarró desprevenido.

 

Por suerte durante las batallas tu cerebro se apaga (aún más de lo habitual) y tus reflejos se encargan de todo.

 

Giro, golpe, estocada, golpe, golpe, giro, salto, estocada, abajo, golpe, patada, estocada, patada, giro, salto.

 

La pregunta quedó olvidada. Sobre todo porque ninguno de los tres pudo controlar el fuego y terminaron incendiando ese pequeño sector del bosque en el que se encontraban.

 

¿En qué estado era? No estás seguro, uno con muchos árboles, eso seguro. Recuerdas haber corrido un largo trecho hasta que algún dios allá arriba (no recuerdas con exactitud cuál es el de la lluvia) se apiadara de ustedes y les mandara una suave tormenta que apagara el incendio.

 

Una vez a salvo, Chris se tomó un avión para llegar con el encargo más rápido al Campamento Mestizo. Por supuesto, ni tú ni Nico podían ir por aire. ¿Un hijo de Poseidón y un hijo de Hades surcando el reino de Zeus? No a menos que tuviesen objetivos suicidas.

 

Aunque tú podrías haberte ido en un pegaso, pero no querías dejar a tu primo (o algo así) solo. A pesar de que Blackjack se estaba encariñando con él, aún se resentía un poco por el olor a muerte que Nico largaba.

 

Él estaba bastante cansado como para hacer eso de transportarse por medio de las sombras, así que compraron dos boletos de autobús y se pasaron un día y medio arriba de uno, hasta llegar al Campamento.

 

Pero, en el trayecto, tuviste tiempo de pensar.

 

 

 

Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de no ser mestizo, ¿qué hubieses elegido?

 

Por un lado tenías la posibilidad de haber sido un chico normal, con dos padres normales. Tu madre hubiese podido ser feliz al lado de un hombre como Paul desde el principio y tú hubieses tenido un padre cariñoso que te hubiese enseñado a andar en bicicleta.

 

No hubieses tenido dislexia ni TDHA, por lo que tus padres no hubiesen tenido que gastar un dineral en colegios caros. Tampoco te hubiesen perseguido los problemas (y los monstruos) desde pequeño, por lo que no te hubiesen expulsado de la mayoría de los colegios que lo hicieron.

 

Podrías haber tenido una novia común. Podrías haber pasado por las dudas existenciales de tu sexualidad como un muchacho normal, con el miedo de que tus padres te echen de casa o algo por el estilo. Hubieses tenido un rompimiento normal con tu novia común, en el que ella te hubiese gritado y te hubiese dejado en evidencia frente a todo tu normal colegio.

 

Podrías haber encontrado, entonces, un novio común. Un chico tímido tan o más asustado y dudoso que tú, con el que hubiesen tenido un casi platónico romance.

 

Podrías haber ido a una Universidad de renombre, en la que te hubieses graduado con honores. O, por lo menos, de la que te hubieses graduado en el tiempo estipulado.

 

Sí, esa podría (o no) haber sido tu vida si no hubieses sido mestizo.

 

Ahora, por el otro lado…

 

Tu padre era el Dios de los Mares y te había hecho regalos asombrosos. Estabas seguro de que tu madre te amaba (y lo haría siempre, a pesar de todo) porque muy pocas mujeres hubiesen hecho lo que ellas por sus hijos. También estabas seguro de que Paul amaba a tu madre porque pocos hombres hubiesen aceptado (y con los brazos abiertos) un hijastro como tú.

 

Puedes leer griego antiguo con una facilidad asombrosa y el TDHA te ha salvado la vida más de una vez. En todos los colegios a los que has asistido conociste a gente genial. Grover, Chiron y Tyson son buenos ejemplos de ello.

 

Saliste con Annabeth, hija de Athena. Te divertiste con ella como no te hubieses divertido con nadie más. ¿Dudas sobre tu sexualidad? No, gracias.

 

Un día Annabeth llegó y te dijo que posiblemente fueras gay y tú lo aceptaste como si nada. Sí, era bastante posible, más de una vez te habías quedado observando a algunos chicos algo que no hacías con la chica.

 

¿Rompimiento escandaloso? Demasiado trabajo para dos mestizos. Tú y Annabeth volvieron a ser amigos como si nada hubiese pasado y tú te encargaste de buscarle un novio que se mereciera.

 

Tu primera relación con un chico fue con Castor y duró algo así como una semana. Luego de ese tiempo el hijo de Dionisio te dijo que estaba cansado de las miradas asesinas que le mandaba Nico.

 

Así que a los dos días de tu segundo rompimiento sentimental ya estabas enrollándote con tu primo (o algo así) debajo de uno de los árboles de laurel… que resultó ser una ninfa que se divertía de lo lindo mirándolos.

 

Universidad comunitaria y gracias, por suerte. Carrera sobre Mitólogo para poder hacer provecho de tu vida como mestizo y salvador del mundo. Y luego de cuatro años, aún la estabas cursando y te quedaban algunas materias para finalizarla.

 

 

 

Tras treinta y seis horas de viaje llegaron al Campamento Mestizo, en donde los esperaban Annabeth, Rachel y Grover con un poco de ambrosía para sus cansados huesos.

 

Esa noche, antes de irte a dormir, acorralaste a Nico contra una pared y, luego de una agradable sesión de besuqueo y manoseo, le respondiste a su pregunta casi olvidada.

 

— Si tuviera que elegir, elegiría ser mestizo. Nuestro mundo no lo cambiaría por nada.

 

FIN


End file.
